endemoniado amor
by onesould
Summary: xellos al fin se da cuenta de que desea a filia, que lo ultimo que desea es lastimarla, pero su naturaleza demoniaca hace que se transforme en una bestia sedienta de probar la carne de un dragon


Un joven anciano de cabellos purpura y ojos amatistas se encontraba sentado arriba de un árbol, con su espalda apoyada al tronco, una pierna apoyada en la rama que lo sostenía y la otra dejándose caer, jugando como en un péndulo colgando en el vacio.

Se preguntaba porque después de la derrota a la estrella oscura no había podido dejar de pensar en una rubia cabellera, unos zafiros azules y un mazo. Sabia la respuesta, solo que no la reconocía, solo pensaba para sus adentros, no hablaba, y el profundo silencio era cortado por el viento que sacudía suavemente las hojas del árbol. Quieto, pensativo

"_-¿porque la salve en la cueva?, nadie me lo ordeno, no estaba en los planes de zellas, simplemente hice algo porque quería hacerlo, sin recibir ordenes, ¿lo hice por ella o lo hice por mi?, quizás si me importa…. ¿porque me salvo de valgarv? Si yo hubiese sido ella, y me odiara, me habría dejado morir, si soy un dragón y tengo al sacerdote bestia asesino de millones de mi raza agonizando frente a mi, aceleraría el proceso, ¿lo hizo por mi o lo hizo por ella? Sea como sea esta mal, muerta o no, a mi ama ni le sirve ni le molesta…por ahora. "_

Dando un rápido giro a sus pensamientos, alejo la batalla, las razones, las preguntas y regreso a su mente la imagen de una rubia exaltada cada vez que lo veía, sonrió ante esa imagen, su sonrisa era mezcla de gracia y ternura, con sus ojos cerrados y la típica expresión infantil, se llevo una mano a su nuca y empezó a reír recordando sus maldades hacia la joven.

y volvió a decirse para si, como si mantuviera una charla con el mismo, el se hablaba, el se contestaba.

"_-pero la deseo, antes cuando la conocí la odiaba tanto como ella a mi, trate de ser amable pero esa tonta lagartija amarilla me supera, cuando la tengo cerca siempre me gana la necesidad de enfadarla, ciertamente me lleva a la gula-"_

_Y esta vez callando al silencio que lo rodeaba dijo en voz alta-"veras mi querida filia, estas provocando que rompa con todo lo establecido, ¿Quién comprendería que el "sacerdote bestia"- dijo como en un tono sarcástico, no le gustaba que lo llamasen asi-"tuviera deseos por una sacerdotisa dragón?"_

Así por su cuenta solía acercarse a la casa y a la tienda de Filia muy a menudo con la excusa de que debía vigilar al pequeño val, que estaba al cuidado de la dragona, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenia para aproximarse a ella.

Filia se encontraba preparándose un te en su cosina ya era de noche y había recostado al pequeño val, tenia un tiempo para ella, y lo ahogaría leyendo un interesante libro sobre la historia de la porcelana, cuando de la quietud de su silla, pego un brinco que hizo que su taza de te, se volcara sobre la mesa

_-"hola lagartija_"-el se había materializado, en su casa, mas precisamente en su cocina, parado frente a la gran estantería de tés de filia, el se mantenía parado apoyado en el lavado

_-"xellos!-_ le increpo en tono mordaz-_deja de aparecerte así maldito demonio_"-

-_oh disculpa filia la próxima vez tocare a la puerta ¿te gustaría?-_ dijo con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión infantil

_-¿lo harías_?- contesto ella, por un momento ilusionada, ¿habría logrado domesticar al mazoku?

El hizo una pausa mirando a sus pies y volvió su mirada viéndola con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona –_NO!- contesto divertido_

Filia se dejo caer de hombros y giro sus ojitos en 360 grados, rompiendo con la ilusión y ella se lo creyó por un momento, levanto su taza y se dirigió hasta el lavado donde el estaba apoyado

Estaba a su lado pero no lo miraba, solo estaba preparándose otro te, el la miro y fue justo cuando sintió que debía comenzar con sus travesuras, abrió los hermosos ojos rasgados y sonrió pretencioso

-¿no vas a invitarme mi querida filia?-

-estoy tratando de que te vallas, ¿porque he de invitarte?-

-cortesía pequeña filia-

-sabes como hacerlo prepáratelo tu-

-"veo que no has cambiado, siempre tan mal humorada por eso nunca tienes invitados, nadie te soporta"- el muchacho comenzó con la artillería pesada, el empezaba a sentirse hambriento, y debía hacer reaccionar a la dragona, de lo contrario no cenaría de ella esa noche.

Consiente el de que solo era un juego para molestarla y así poder darse un apetecible manjar de actitudes y pensamientos, para el deliciosos. Poco a poco y con cada visita fue conociéndola mas, sin que ella lo quisiera, xellos había aprendido a observarla, tan delicada, tan fina, tan dulce cuando quería, extrañamente tan humana, y extraño porque no lo era.

-"cállate quieres, por desgracia la única visita que recibo es la tuya, y no es nada agradable"-

-nch nch!- chasqueo su lengua y movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación, mientras a la vez de la misma señal de reprobación movió su dedo índice levantado a un lado de su cara como siempre lo hacia para mofarse de ella

- es feo decir mentiras filia, sabes que eso no es cierto- reapareció frente a ella que se encontraba parada aun frente al lavado y con un brazo rodeo su cintura muy suavemente casi como en una caricia, y la giro para verla, ella sabia que venia a continuación, muy sonrojada

Algo de lo que se había percatado también el bribón demonio era que a la joven solían molestarle mas los juegos perversos del mazoku mas que otra cosa, en mas de una ocasión el demonio le había quitado un mezquino beso de sus labios, esos momentos eran los que mas sensaciones recibía por parte de filia, algunas de ellas que lograba notar, no eran tan amargas, sino que eran mas "cálidas", (se entiende)

El demonio la beso, muy suavemente, muy cálidamente, a una filia que no sabía reaccionar, sus primeros besos habían sido robados y por el mismo ladrón, ese que la atrapaba cuando estaba desprevenida, filia era tan pura en su trabajo como sacerdotisa que no tuvo tiempo de conocer ni experimentar nada lujurioso, ni siquiera se atrevía imaginar como debían estar las bocas de los amantes cuando eso ocurría, ¿se debía planear, debía durar un cierto tiempo, iba una boca dentro de la otra, que hacia con la lengua en el momento en que se tocaban los labios? Sobraba…pero cuando el la beso solo, ocurrió, no podía pensar nada mas que en el extraño sabor de su aliento, que le era tan dulce como amargo, indescriptible, de eso estaba hecho xellos, de sensaciones.

El beso fue corto como los anteriores que le bastaron a el para darse su orden del día, y a ella para sentir que lo aborrecía mas y mas, pero lo que la sorprendía es que ninguno de esos breves y cortos besos, le producían asco o repulsión.

-yo se que mientes filia- alejándose un poco de ella que se sostenía aun en el mueble del lavado-me lo dicen tus labios-

Ella solo lo observo, y algo en la mirada de la mujer hizo que no pudiera controlar ese impulso, se acerco bruscamente de nuevo hacia ella y la volvió a tomar de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente pero a la vez siendo muy cuidadoso sin lastimarla, besándola otra vez, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabellera por la parte de atrás de su cabeza como si a través de su mano enguantada sintiera sus dedos enredarse en el rubio cabello, la beso esta vez durante más tiempo, a lo que ella no se negaba

Pensamiento de xellos

_¿Porque lo hago? Ya tome de ella la energía suficiente para sostenerme por al menos dos días enteros, pero no lo puedo controlar, es algo que se me esta yendo de las manos, ya no es cuestión de si me alimenta o no, su carne es tan suave, su aliento es tan delicado y fino como su figura, tan niña, tan inocente, pero con tanto calor dentro de ella…_

_Pensamiento de Filia_

_¿Que hace?, ¿acaso se volvió loco? ¿Desquiciado? por ceiphied y ¿porque me encanta? Su aliento me encanta tiene ese sabor tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido, es amargamente dulce, y caliente, como si un fuego emanara desde su mismo pecho, y sus labios son tan…_

Ambos se separaron como si los pensamientos hubieran separado sus labios y mientras filia sostenía una mirada atónita, que a xellos le hacia gracia, el mantenía su cara inexpresiva despreocupada, como dándole a entender que lo que acababa de pasar era porque el quería, pero no era tan así la historia, el ya no lo controlaba, la necesitaba, la deseaba, y sabia que no podría controlarse si no salía de allí, terminaría por obligarla, la tomaría y la dañaría…

Se tele transporto sin decirle nada, dejando a una filia aun entre asustada y confundida parada en la cocina, y se poso nuevamente en la rama del árbol

En otras circunstancias o en un principio al conocerla no le hubiese molestado dañarla, ella era la única que podía despertar en el un enfado, mas de una vez pensó en asesinarla así se libraría de la molestia, pero en aquel entonces zellas no se lo permitió, porque la necesitaba para recuperar a garveila, lastimarla habría sido para el una diversión, lo asustaba la idea de que no se perdonaría lastimarla ahora

¿Que estaba haciendo? a que estaba jugando, y porque si no lo podía controlar, solo se dejaba llevar, cuando la oportunidad se presentaba solo dejaba que sus intensiones fluyan

se sentía extraño, aun confundido por primera vez su rostro reflejaba preocupación, afortunadamente no había nadie allí para vérselo, cada vez que estaba junto a ella, unos increíbles deseos de poseerla lo invadían, solo que naturalmente su naturaleza sádica hacia que esas fantasías se fueran por mal camino, la veía bajo sus brazos, estremeciéndose como una hoja en el viento, gritando, sollozando, perdiendo sus lagrimas entre las violentas embestidas de su cuerpo, como el disfrutaría de su sufrimiento

"_-¿pero que pensamiento retorcido es ese, si no puedo lastimarla como puedo imaginarla así?"_

¿Porque pensaba tanto si solo se trataba de un dragón? uno mas de los muchos que había matado, una hembra mas de todas las que asesino, y su cuerpo se sentía temblar cuando pensaba en tocarla, a ciencia cierta no importaba si estaba de acuerdo o no con el, solo debía anular ese deseo y ya, o mejor saciarlo para luego estar en paz, su sonrisa malévola se presento, sus ojos espeluznantes se abrieron lentamente, lo que completaba un rostro siniestro

-"_solo jugaremos un momento querida filia, solo tu y yo"_- y desapareció de la rama

Filia se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, pensando, siempre pensando en lo ocurrido, antes paso por la habitación de val, entreabrió la puerta muy despacio y sin ruido y lo vio dormir tranquilamente recostado en su cama.

Siguió nuevamente caminando hacia su puerta, abrió y la cerro detrás de su cuerpo al entrar, fue al baño se cambio sus ropas por un ligero camisolín de satín y se sentó en el tocador a cepillarse el cabello, mientras se cepillaba pensaba, siempre pensaba, como sumergida en su reflejo, cuando lo vio aparecer detrás de ella en el espejo del tocador.

Ella dejo el cepillo sobre este, y le dedico una sonrisa a xellos a través del espejo, pero al mirarlo con atención se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa burlona no estaba, en su lugar había un rostro acechante como cuando el lobo esta apunto de abalanzarse sobre la liebre indefensa, la mueca de sonrisa en la cara de filia comenzó a desaparecer, ese rostro le daba miedo, alumbrado en la oscuridad por la luz de la luna le daba un toque aun mas siniestro, casi que podría infartar a mas de uno

Ella se levanto del asiento y volteo rápidamente, momento que el joven esperaba, aprovecho para tomarla de ambas manos y ofreciendo presión sobre ellas dirigiéndola a la cama, la empujo con fuerza, haciendo que a filia le doliera el golpe, la acomodo sin ninguna sensibilidad boca arriba y aprisiono sus piernas con las suyas sentándose a orcadas sobre la chica para que no pudiera salirse, tomo sus muñecas nuevamente y las acomodo con fuerza a ambos lados de la chica, la tenia ahí, inmóvil como la presa que tanto deseaba poseer, su malévola sonrisa persistía en su cara y sus ojos parecían deleitarse con el miedo, la desesperación, la angustia y el dolor que sentía filia mientras luchaba en vano por soltarse de esa bestia que la suprimía bajo su cuerpo, unas lagrimas de desesperación cayeron de los ojos de filia y sus palabras a gritos angustiosos –"xellos…xellos….por favor, no….por favor…me lastimas…yo no se, yo no se…"- repetía filia desesperadamente advirtiéndole al demonio el gran daño que le haría si la forzaba, mientras se lastimaba a si misma tratando de librarse de los brazos de el y de su cuerpo

El joven se dio cuenta a tiempo, otra vez no lo estaba controlando otra vez los impulsos lo estaban superando, su cuerpo pensaba por el, el deseo lo estaba convirtiendo en un animal sin libertad de decidir, que pasaba con el poderoso, el peligroso, el brutal sacerdote general del ama de las bestias, perdía la cabeza por una mujer y ni siquiera podía controlarse, como si fuera un joven inexperto, desesperado por probar una experiencia nueva.

Xellos ya estaba grande para experiencias nuevas, cuantas mujeres, cuantas camas visito, cuantas sabanas ensucio, y cuantas curvas acaricio, como el lo dijo las cosas que hacían los humanos le interesaban, le daban curiosidad, así como amaba los helados de seylum solo por el mero placer de comerlos, también descubrió muchas otras cosas, como el placer que producía unirse íntimamente con una mujer, solo por hacerlo.

Ahora estaba dañando a ese dragón, el que una vez no le importo, se retiro de su cuerpo y se alejo de la cama.

Filia se sintió soltar y rápidamente se pego a la pared que se erguía sobre su lecho, casi en posición fetal, pero no completamente lo miraba aun espantada, estaba ahí -¿Qué planeaba hacerme ahora?- pensó y se resigno, nadie iba a acudir a ayudarla a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos arriesgaría a que val lo intentara, xellos lo mataría.

_"solo eres una niña tonta"-

- ¿como te atreves a venir aquí, y pretender algo pervertido demonio?- gritaba lo más en silencio que podía filia estaba verdaderamente alterada –no necesitabas maltratarme así, solo necesitabas hacerme enojar para pasar tus aburridos días como de costumbre, maldito namagomi, pensé que por poco y…

-¿Y Qué mi pequeña filia?

-…- filia no contesto, había hablado de más, había algo que no la tenia del todo orgullosa, ¿Cuántos años tenia xellos? ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido relaciones?, se había acostumbrado a sus besos, le gustaban cada vez mas, pero ¿otra cosa?, ¿como? si ella no podía ni siquiera imaginarse que debía hacer si eso pasaba.

Xellos sonrió era la inocencia pura esa mujer en la cama.

_-no puedo entender, como te enfrentas a mi sabiendo quien soy, y lo que podría hacerte, sin miedo, pero tiemblas de terror cuando me acerco querida filia-_

_-no me llames así xellos-enojada_

_- ya ves, hasta tienes el coraje de darme ordenes, cuando estas en completo peligro, dime filia ¿eso es valiente o estúpido?- _y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a la cama

-_adelante hazme lo que tengas que hacer, no te tengo miedo a ti maldita basura_-

El estaba ya inclinado cerca de su rostro cuando burlonamente le contesto- ¿que te he dicho acerca de las mentiras fi-chan? Y se llevo su dedo índice a la boca mientras ponía esa sonrisa de niño picara otra vez es su cara. Viéndola temblar, pasando su mano por el hombro de ella, y bajándolo hasta su muñeca.

-ves como si me temes- rio divertido

-no es eso demonio, es… no es a ti es lo que pretendías hacer- acabo filia dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora

-tu no conoces mis intenciones querida filia, entre tu y yo, no se que hubiera pasado si no me detenía a tiempo, tu que dices ¿Lo hubieras disfrutado?- le dijo muy bajo cerca de su oído y con la expresión picara y siniestra

Filia enrojeció tanto que en la oscuridad de la noche su rostro brillaba bajo la luz de la luna

-si, yo también lo dudo lagartija, después de todo solo eres una hembra dragón que ni siquiera llego a cumplir su función, vivió toda su vida en el templo adorando a los verdaderos asesinos, y perdiéndose de los dulces placeres de la vida, ahora quieres matar tu frustración de no poder ser, esposa y madre cuidando a un pequeño dragón antiguo que crecerá y te odiara por ser parte de quienes exterminaron a sus pares. Dime Filia ¿que se siente?- el mazoku comenzaba con los duros golpes nuevamente

Filia se sentía desvanecer, le dolían esas palabras, le dolían mucho, ¿porque el estaba reaccionando así?

A veces podía ser tan dulce, tan tierno, tan infantil, tan compañero, cuantas tardes habían compartido con un te o un helado, y en mas de una ocasión así como le había robado un beso le había regalado una alegría, y ahora estaba siendo simplemente cruel. ¿Por qué? solamente porque ella se había negado a sus deseos

Filia lo sabia, conocía esa razón, xellos la necesitaba, y ella también a el, asi como a veces jugaba el papel de protector de val, ella también lo veía como un compañero, confiaba en el y no sabia porque, pero con el se sentía segura, hasta esta noche, ahora solo le tenia miedo, algo que no quería admitir, no podía dejar de ser valiente aunque eso le costara…pero también deseaba que el le mostrara lo que sabia, lo que ella no conocía, y quería que fuera el, si, solo por que si, porque sabia que se estaba enamorando

-pero yo también lo deseo- dijo filia por lo bajo, quieta, mirando al suelo, y tornándose un poco mas colorada en su pálido rostro

-¿quieres que filia?- se pregunto el mazoku, ciertamente la respuesta lo había tomado de sorpresa, pero su rostro como siempre nos e lo dejo ver a la muchacha, empezaba a pensar que era solo el quien tenia esas sensaciones, esos deseos, que ella solo lo odiaría por el resto de su vida

-xellos….-tras una breve pausa, que se hizo eterna para la respuesta que el demonio buscaba-…enséñame- dijo ella mientras dirigía una tímida mirada hacia los ojos amatistas que permanecían abiertos fijos en ella.

Un silencio ahogo la habitación, no estaba preparado, solo pensó que tendría que obligarla, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Aparto su siniestra mirada, dándole lugar a una satisfecha y delicada sonrisa a la joven, que aun cuando no lo quisiera lo hacia parecer un psicópata.

Se acerco a la cama, y se inclino sobre ella, muy delicadamente, entendió que ella no le temía a el, sino al momento, por lo que procuraría ser lo mas sensible que pudiera, tampoco podía hacer mucho era un demonio.

Empezó a besarla muy suavemente, como a filia le gustaba, torpemente ella correspondía ese beso, rodeo con sus brazos instintivamente el cuello del demonio, y empezó a acariciar su cabello, el movió una de sus manos y la coloco tras su nuca, apoyo el otro brazo sobre la cama, y con el peso de su cuerpo fue inclinando a filia hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada bajo su cuerpo, mientras continuaba el efecto de sus besos. Solo soltó su boca para mirar su rostro mientras acariciaba su piel, sus manos, que sabían exactamente adonde ir, donde tocar, comenzaron por acariciar lenta y suavemente sus hombros, bajando por su pecho, sobre la tela, donde se detuvo a sentir su corazón latir a niveles extenuantes en su mano, continuo las caricias muy delicadamente hasta bajar por su abdomen donde con ambas manos las aparto una a cada lado para continuar con el toque mágico sobre las caderas de la joven hasta sus muslos mas lentamente aun, que tras cada toque temblaba un poco mas, filia sintió que iba a convulsionar, era tanta la presión que su propio cuerpo le dejaba, que sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo comenzó a temblar mas y mas fuerte, sus dientes comenzaron a chocar entre si, como si estuviese temblando de frio, pero no era frio era algo mágico.

Xellos sentía el miedo de la joven niña mujer que tenia entre sus manos, de alguna forma lo disfrutaba, y si, seguía siendo un demonio cruel y malvado, pero esta vez sentía por esa mujer algo que no había experimentado nunca, y algo que lo atemorizo verdaderamente fue que durante un instante el también se encontró temblando. Las horribles sensaciones que experimentaba no podía explicarlas, filia le estaba dando una dosis de miedo y pánico y cantidad de otras emociones negativas pero…además habían otras que no conocía, una especie de alegría hizo que casi le dieran nauseas, pero fue apaciguándose con los minutos. Otra vez se encontraba pensativo, mientras la acariciaba, mientras la veí beso nuevamente

-"ahí esta, tengo a mi dragón dorado, solo para mi, ella quiere que sea solo para mi, me esta regalando su mas preciado tesoro, esta renunciando para siempre a la posibilidad de permanecer virgen para volver al templo, y lo esta haciendo conmigo, con el exterminador de dragones, y no me tiene miedo a mi sino a lo que este por pasar, ¿hasta que punto confía en mi?¿cuando paso?¿cuando perdí su miedo y se convirtió en aprecio? y aunque la deseo, la miro y temo lo que pueda hacerle.

La miro a los ojos cesando por un momento de sus caricias y sus besos, y quieto sobre ella

-te arrepentirás en la mañana- le advirtió el joven, como sacándose la culpa de lo que era inminente, ella sufriría al menos por un momento, pero sabia que si lo haría, ambos lo harían y en ese momento lo odiaría con toda su alma

-no xellos, no en la mañana- y le sonrió abrazándolo otra vez en su cuello por sobre los hombros Y besándolo aun con mas pasión, hundiéndose ambos en la calidez de sus bocas, el sabor de sus labios, ella aprovechando de su experiencia, el disfrutando su inocencia.

En una oscura habitación dos figuras se abrazaban y besaban con locura sobre una ya deshecha cama, antes preparada para dormir. Las manos de xellos comenzaron a rozar la suave piel de filia sin ninguna piedad, solo tocando haciendo que esta se enloqueciera y repetidamente a temblar de esa magia, el recorría su cuerpo, cada pequeña parte, cada rincón, con suaves movimientos casi caricias bruscas, nunca la lastimo, sus manos ahora embriagadas de placer aun mas quizás que su propio cuerpo, comenzaron por ir mas allá de lo que había sentido, bajo por los muslos de la mujer dragón, y con un movimiento, rápido pero acertado paso su mano por dentro del satín, estaba ahora sobre la piel de filia, ya no había ropa entre su mano y la sedosa piel de su mujer, hizo con sus manos la misma magia que venia repitiendo desde ya unos varios minutos y filia, se sintió ahogada de éxtasis, estaba nublada de pensamientos, de sensaciones de sabores y …y…¿estaba húmeda?

Xellos llevo su mano izquierda esta vez mas lejos, ella estaba dispuesta a regalarle esos momentos de placer, así que al menos respetaría la decisión a la rubia, solo limitándose a tocar hasta donde ella se lo permitiese, hasta ahora no se había quejado, es mas parecía que le encantaba su roce.

Comenzó a subir suavemente por dentro de esa fina ropa y con un dedo juguetón de aquella mano, comenzó a propinarle suaves toques a filia en ese lugar prohibido, suaves caricias lentas y animadas. La dragona abrió muy enormemente sus ojos al momento que sintió el contacto, un gemido lento fue resultando de su boca para convertirse en algo un poco más sonoro tras cada palpitación, xellos comenzó a oírla, mientras la veía, el se encontraba recostado sobre ella, mirándola, como el placer y esa lujuria que ella evitaba ahora la estaba sacando de sus cabales, tras cada gemido xellos agudizaba el roce, haciéndolo quizás un poco mas frenético, tras cada gemido se enloquecía mas y mas, se sentía mas bestia, se sentía quebrar, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero se contenía, el la tocaba, ella lo disfrutaba, el la deseaba, ella se entregaba, el estaba a un paso del descontrol y ella lo descontrolaba mas.

Ya no podía no lo aguantaba mas, la tenia ahí, ahí para el, era momento de hacerla suya, de fundirla con el para dejar para siempre su marca, esa marca que dijera que era de su propiedad.

Continúo el toque, mas rápido, más fuerte mas profundo, ella gemía aun mas fuerte, mas rápido y sin aliento, el la miraba enloquecido, filia ya tenia la boca completamente abierta, a gritos mudos casi pedía mas, con su mano derecha apretó muy fuertemente la cadera de filia, su boca se apego a la de ella como si quisiera arrancarle la piel, con los dientes, filia correspondía acalorada ese beso, mientras su cuerpos e acoplaba a los movimientos de la mano del mazoku, bajo su brazo rápidamente y sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, hacia la parte mas intima de xellos, donde noto que algo hacia presión para escapar, comenzó a frotar ligeramente y casi de forma salvaje esa parte que parecía crecer cada vez mas, con la fricción de su mano, que provoco que xellos soltara un gemido de excitación en la boca de filia que aun seguía besando. Esta vez el también estaba húmedo

Ya no lo soportaba, no quería controlarse, quería dejar salir a ese demonio y disfrutar de su cacería, se levanto rápido de la cama comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente sin importarle adonde iban a parar las ropas que tiraba por ahí, filia seguía recostada mirándolo desnudarse rápidamente, casi imposiblemente rápido se podría decir. El la tomo de las muñecas para levantarla de un salto de la cama, otra vez ejerciendo esa fuerte presión sobre el cuerpo de ella la dirigió hacia la pared la arrincono contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuerpo, su cuello, sus hombros su pecho, finalmente su boca, a todo esto filia solo transpiraba, un frio sudor, una agitación se apoderaba de su corazón, claro que loe estaba disfrutando, pero se hacia cada vez mas corto el momento que quedaba entre lo que iba a pasar.

Xellos la tomo de la cadera y levanto sus piernas abriéndolas dejando a filia en una posición muy vulnerable, ella trato de alejarlo con sus manos empujando un poco sobre sus hombros tratando de advertirle que sea suave que sea cuidadoso, pero no sintió sus palabras, solos e dejo llevar como lo había imaginado y sin poder advertirlo, con una embestida salvaje hundió su intimidad en el cuerpo de filia, quien casi se ahogo en un grito seco, casi mudo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el cuerpo de ella se tenso tanto que casi parecía una estaca, y sus piernas temblaron sin piedad. Solo reparo en el dolor de ella cuando lo sintió con un mas que delicioso sabor, cuando sintió las uñas de la dragona clavarse profundamente en su espalda, se quedo quieto mirándola con ojos culpables, ella mantenía la cabeza gacha pero aun en esa incomoda posición contra la pared.

Se había dejado llevar, y había cometido aquel error de lastimarla, justo lo que temía hacer, ¿y ahora que pasaría?, no iba a disculparse e irse como si nada, tenia el momento regalado y acababa de destruirlo.

_¿filia?- pregunto el joven al ver que ella no se movía, solo sentía los sollozos y la respiración agitada pero apagada de filia.

Ella levanto la mirada, el dolor que se reflejaba en su cara era horrible, pero algo hizo extrañar a xellos, ella lo miro y le estaba sonriendo, lo estaba perdonando por lo que hizo, esa mujer era maravillosa de cualquier forma que se la admirara.

Ya lo había superado, paso lo peor ahora el dolor se iría disipando y le daría lugar al placer que le daba su amante, fue ella quien comenzó a mover sus caderas como pudo ya que la posición no le daba mucho lugar a la imaginación, y lo abrazo muy fuertemente escondiendo su cara en el hombro del demonio mientras continuaba clavándole las uñas fuertemente, cada vez mas adentro

Xellos volvió a mover su cuerpo tratando de seguir el ritmo de la dragón que otra vez volvía a gemir entre alaridos de dolor y entero placer, pero otra vez le gano la bestialidad, empezó a hacer mas duros los movimientos, el vaivén se adentraba cada vez mas en esa cálida y húmeda cavidad, Ella comenzó a golpear su pecho, a empujarlo queriéndose zafar, quería parar, ya no aguantaba sentía que algo le iba a pasar, que se iba a morir allí mismo, que su cuerpo explotaría y lo sentía correr por su cuerpo, hacia abajo. Pero a esa actitud el joven freno los golpes de la rubia tomándola de las manos, y con las suyas apretó ambas muñecas contra la pared por encima de filia, con la otra la sostenía de sus caderas y con ayuda del apoyo de la pared, en una embestida salvaje comenzó unos movimientos de amor imparables, ella gritaba gemía arqueaba su espalda por el placer que se mostraba infinito, aquello parecía nunca terminar ¿Cuándo terminaba?.

Filia no soportaba ya el movimiento acelerado y de cierta forma tortuoso, la forma en que la sostenía contra la pared, inmóvil, sin poder moverse, adueñándose de su cuerpo, de alguna forma le gustaba eso del gato y el ratón, le gustaba ser la inofensiva presa que era devorada por el demonio, quien en ese momento mientras ella gemía y pensaba había soltado ya sus muñecas para sostenerla de sus anchas caderas… aun abrazada, o mejor dicho volviendo a clavar sus garras de dragón en la espalda del demonio, sin querer dijo algo que se le escapo –te amo- grito entre gemidos, y gritos de satisfacción

A lo que el demonio reacciono aun mas, comenzó a hacer mas fuertes las violentas embestidas, algo que ella ya no soportaba, sintió como ese algo que explotaría dentro de ella termino por salir, dándose a conocer en un grito agudo fácil de reconocer. Filia había sentido su primer orgasmo, y se lo había regalado el.

El la sintió, sintió esa cavidad mas húmeda y mas tibia, casi como si la quemara e inmediatamente se sintió estallar dentro de la joven, que fue acompañado también de otro gemido muy extasiado del mazoku, sus piernas se vencieron por el peso y se rindió a la gravedad ambos cayeron, por supuesto no de forma violenta, más bien bajaron hacia la alfombra de la habitación de filia aun unidos por su sexo.

Y finalmente sintió a un xellos hablar en voz baja, con una voz agitada, una respiración acelerada y entrecortada murmurarle mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más sin poder distinguirse la separación entre ambos, y dijo lo que le salió, lo que para el era una forma de expresarle que el también sentía por ella, ese deseo de cuidarla, de protegerla, de poseerla con locura, solo a ella, de mirarla con respeto, de admirar su belleza, de disfrutar de su compañía, algo que no se sabia si era amor, pero se le parece..

-ahora…tu…me perteneces filia- dijo aun agitado disfrutando de el calor del cuerpo de la joven sobre su misma piel, mientras sus exhalaciones se acompañaban empujando sus pechos uno a la vez fundiéndose en un nuevo y esta vez mas duradero beso

- ¿ah si y porque que me has hecho?- pregunto filia extrañada

-eso…mi querida filia…es un secreto- dijo aun jadeando de recordar ese placer intenso dentro de ella


End file.
